Je voulais te dire
by Nodoka997
Summary: Si j'avais dit, en serions-nous là, aujourd'hui ? Ou ce n'était qu'un rêve éphémère destiné à se briser ? Plusieurs drabbles ou poèmes centrés sur Axel (c'est écrit "complet" mais je peux toujours en poster d'autres si j'ai de l'inspiration)
1. Je voulais te dire

Oui, je suis une fan d'Axel, si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué =3

Bref.

Je tenais juste à remarquer que le célèbre "Got it memorized ?" d'Axel, je l'ai traduit par "C'est bon, c'est retenu ?" et non par "Tu t'en souviendras ?" parce que je trouve que l'autre est un peu plus original.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

À ce moment-là, Roxas, alors que nous mangions en bavardant et riant des glaces à l'eau de mer, tu ne savais pas ce que j'étais capable de faire. Tu ne le savais pas, mais moi, si. Pourquoi, alors, ne t'ai-je pas tout avoué à ce moment-là ?

La réponse que j'aurais voulu donner était l'amitié. Mais nous, les similis, n'avons pas de cœur. Alors comment exprimait ce qui enflait dans ma poitrine, qui me comprimait parfois le cerveau alors que je me savais coupable ? De la peur, de la lâcheté ? De la colère, de la tristesse ? Mais je crois que les similis ne sont même pas censés ressentir des émotions... Alors comment expliquer ce doute poignant, mon regard qui est certainement grave ?

Puis un jour, la réponse est venue d'elle-même. Je l'ai reçue de plein fouet et j'ai compris. Mais j'ai compris trop tard. Toi et Xion étiez déjà loin. Et moi, je me suis retrouvé tout seul. Je crois qu'à cet instant, j'ai ressenti le sentiment que l'on appelle « regrets ». Alors que j'étais couché en travers de mon lit blanc, alors que je devais profiter de cette journée de repos, ma chambre m'a parue sinistre. Tout ce blanc, tout cet immaculé. Tout d'un coup j'ai eu peur. Et j'ai hésité.

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Mieux valait avoir un cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ne plus être un simili mais une personne à part entière. Pourtant, Roxas, tu me faisait me sentir véritablement humain. Lorsque je riais avec toi, alors que je te couvais d'un regard peut-être un peu trop protecteur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un cœur.

Et j'ai espéré. J'ai voulu y croire, j'ai tellement voulu y croire ! Puis tu es parti, et j'ai reçu ce fameux ordre. L'ordre de te trouver et de t'éliminer. J'ai toujours agit pour mes propres intérêts, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de rester si longtemps dans l'organisation. Mais là, c'était vraiment un sale coup...

Je me suis senti tiraillé, déchiré, écartelé. Tuer un être que je n'appréciait que de manière factice ou renoncer à avoir un cœur ? Le choix aurait dû être si simple !

Mais toi, Roxas, tu as changé la donne. Et à mon plus grand étonnement, Xion aussi a changé la donne. Xion qui n'est ni une humaine, ni une simili, Xion qui, au final, n'est rien. Mais qui sourit tout de même et qui me bouleverse.

Oui, ce jour-là, Roxas, si j'avais dit, si je m'étais confié, si j'avais avoué... Peut-être que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Peut-être que moi aussi, j'aurais eu le cran de quitter l'organisation. Car j'en suis persuadé, tu aurais trouvé les mots pour me convaincre.

Tu m'as changé, Roxas. Tu m'as transformé. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de souffrir. Ma poitrine se disloque et mes mains tremblent.

Un jour, Roxas. Un jour, probablement, ce sera toi ou moi. On ne peut pas rester en vie tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que tu meures mais je veux vivre. Vivre avec un cœur.

Un jour. Un jour, peut-être, tu me verras en tant que Lea. Tu le verras, le confondra peut-être avec moi. Mais lui a des yeux normaux, des yeux dénués de fausses larmes peinturlurées et presque grotesques, selon mon opinion. Et peut-être alors, tu te rendras compte de ta méprise, tu te rendras compte que je ne serais plus là pour toi.

Et alors, est-ce que tu seras triste ? Je l'espère. Égoïstement, j'espère que tu ressentiras quelque chose. Mais toi aussi tu es un simili, n'est-ce pas ?

Un jour, peut-être, tu rencontreras Lea, qui a la même voix, la même silhouette et les mêmes manies que moi. Qui représente presque tout ce que je suis maintenant. Alors, te rappelleras-tu de moi lorsqu'il t'offriras mon sourire si particulier et te demandera, légèrement moqueur :

- C'est bon, c'est retenu ?


	2. Indécision

Je me dis ton ami mais te mens

Crédule, tu me fais un sourire innocent

Je te réponds par mots hypocrites

Tu me crois et ça m'irrite

Je ne sais plus distinguer le faux du vrai

Suis-je du côté de l'organisation ? De ton côté ?

Je m'embrouille, je me perds, je tombe

Mais tu es là, me sors de l'hécatombe

J'en ai marre, je ne comprends plus !

Ma réalité s'inverse car je t'ai vu

Mon monde bascule car tu ris avec moi

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un cœur qui bat avec fracas

Je dois me ressaisir, tout va de travers

Entre toi et moi, bientôt ce sera la guerre

Je m'en veut tellement... J'aimerais te le dire en face

Toi qui par ta candeur me fait sombrer... Roxas...


	3. Comme chaque jour

Et voilà un autre drabble toujours centré sur Axel, et qui est plus léger que les autres =)

Merci infiniment à Plume de Zebre pour sa review simple, mais qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! =D

* * *

Je tranchais le simili d'un coup sec. Pfff… Trop facile. Il s'évanouit, mon arme revenant vers moi tel un boomerang en flammes. Il y en avait d'autres ? Peu importe, ils ne feraient pas long feu ! Je souris d'un air ironique. C'aurait pu être moi, cette créature exterminée sans un remords. J'y pensais chaque jour. Un portail s'ouvrit devant moi. J'avais terminé la mission. La flemme de la compléter, que l'organisation se débrouille. Je prenais cette décision chaque jour. Je fus de retour dans ma chambre en moins de deux mais ne m'attardai pas. Depuis peu, je ne me couchais plus dans mon lit pour dormir jusqu'au lendemain comme chaque jour. Je gravis les marches sans me presser, ignorant la boule d'impatience qui enflait dans mon ventre comme chaque jour depuis cet événement. J'arrivais dans la tour, un grand sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage, comme chaque jour. Je regardai l'horloge. J'étais légèrement en retard, comme chaque jour. Je vis Roxas et lui tendis une glace à l'eau de mer. Comme chaque jour.

De façon d'abord imperceptible, puis de façon évidente, mes habitudes avaient doucement changé. Je ris en racontant tout et n'importe quoi, comme chaque jour. Je me sentis enfin humain… comme chaque jour.


	4. Un problème ?

Qu'en pensez-vous ? =D

* * *

Axel fourra les mains dans ses poches. Son ample manteau noir affinant sa silhouette longiligne, on aurait pu sans réelle hésitation le qualifier de beau. Surtout que sa chevelure flamboyante accentuait son teint pâle, ses yeux émeraude paraissaient pouvoir vous juger et voir à l'intérieur de vous-même rien qu'en vous fixant. Mais pour l'instant, il tournait en rond, concentré. Il avait l'air concerné par quelque chose qui le contrariait. Les sourcils froncés en une moue de dépit, il n'aurait pas remarqué si quelqu'un se tenait près de lui. Enfin, exaspéré, il lâcha la source de ses tourments :

- Mais c'était à quelle heure que je devais être à la tour de l'horloge ?!


End file.
